Setting me Free
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata is with Orochimaru. She has lost everything, but now, going back to Konoha. She plans on helping Orochimaru to destroy it all with other help from her new teammates. She also plans on killing her family and those who were neverFull sum inside.
1. Chapter 1: Our encounter

**Setting me free**

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I just got this idea from reading Unforeseen Happenings, A One sided love gone bad, and Never let you go. Man I Luv those stories. But I mostly like "Torn". It was the first SasuHina I ever read. Hehehe. But that doesn't mean I don't like other stories. Well I hope u guys will enjoy this. Ja! Also grammar mistakes. I type this on WordPad kay. No Microsoft, so I don't give a crap about it. -- Meaning Microsoft. I hate it of how it is not working. Oh well. My other stories will be late and I have to retype My Lovely Hinata, because for some reason...THE CHAPTER GOT ERASED!**

**Pairings will be told late but a SasuHina for sure!**

**Summary: Hinata is with Orochimaru. She has lost everything, but now, going back to Konoha. She plans on helping Orochimaru to destroy it all with other help from her new teammates. She also plans on killing her family and those who were never involve with her. She could careless now. Sasuke comes along the way and helps her. She's not sure anymore if she could go on with her plan anymore. Will she abandon her plans? What about her other two teammates?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Our encounter**

Hinata, a young girl at the age of 12, was entering the Chunins exams with some of her comrades. Their name is Kyo and Yami. They work under the Sound. Another group is Zaku, Dosu, and Kin. They all came from the Sound Village.

Hinata knew where she stands. She got disown from her clan. She got kicked out to the be wilderness when she was 5. She hated everyone in Konoha. No one really knew that she got disown. They just thought that she got kidnap by someone. They didn't really bother searching for her. Her father pretended to search a bit. He ONLY cared for the youngest daughter, Hanabi. Hinata is out for revange. She will kill and destory everyone and burn Konoha into flames with the help of her mentor. Which is none other than Orochimaru. This is their first encounter when she was disown at the age of 5.

_Flash Back_

_"HOW DARE YOU DISGACE ME!" Hyuuga Hiashi yelled at the young girl before him._

_"F-father...I-I-I'm ve-very so-sorry." Hinata squeaked out of her little mouth. The timid girl was afraid of her father._

_"YOU WILL PAY DARELY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED UPON THE CLAN!"_

_"F-father. What...a-are y-you go-goin-going t-to d-do?" She asked frantically._

_"GO PACK YOUR BAGS! I AM DISOWNING YOU FROM TODAY ON! YOU ARE NO LONGER A HYUUGA YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"_

_Little Hinata was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what her father had just said to her. Her mother had just died when she was 3! Her father PAYS more attention to her little sister than HER! AND now...she's getting disown by her VERY own father._

_Less than 5 minutes, Hinata was out of the Hyuuga manor. She was all alone, out in the cold. She was crying a lot. She didn't know how long she has been walking at all, but it felt like hours to her. It has only been 10 or 20 minutes since she left her home. She was in the training area. She sat down infront of the training post, all cuddled up crying sadly to herself. She thought of all the things that her father use to call her and the torture she endure when she was very young. Her emotion change into anger._

_"I-I hate him." She said in a low voice as they sky thunder. No tears coming out anymore. She got up from her position, standing tall and proud. She yelled out once more, in such bold vicious voice._

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU FATHER! I WILL BECOME STRONGER AND GET MY REVENGE ON YOU HYUUGA HIASHI! YOU AND KONOHA WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU AT ALL!" Hinata said determine as it began to rain._

_"Really now?" A voice from the dark spoke._

_This startled Hinata. She turn to see who it was. "COME OUT!" She said in a strong voice._

_The person came out. Hinata's eyes widened, even though she had no clue who it was. "Wh-who are you?"_

_"Your savior on getting your revenge on Konoha."_

_"How can I trust you?"_

_"I once lived in this village. They abandon me as well. (A/N: BIG FAT LIE) If you come with me, you'll achive your goal. I also plan on getting my revenge on Konoha as well. So, will you come along little one?"_

_Hinata didn't hesitate to answer him. "I WILL!"_

_"Such determination you have little one."_

_"One question?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Who are you and when will I get to get my revenge on Konoha?"_

_"Hehehe. That's two question, but anyway, you'll get your revenge when you fully become really strong and my name is Orochimaru."_

_Hinata had a evil smile on her face. "Hinata Hyu-no...just Hinata."_

_"Shall we get going Hinata?"_

_"Mm."_

_Hinata left with Orochimaru on a cold, rainy night. Never going back on her words. She train to the death. Along the way, she travled with Orochimaru. She saw a girl who was just like her, but this one was strong. Orochimaru took her in as well because he sees something speical about her. The girl knew why and went anyways. She had no longer had any feelings of love towards anyone except Hinata, her other teammate, and Orochimaru, but more like a admiration. The other person was a boy who had lived on the streets when he was 2. He had a foster father, who always hit him. The little boy had killed his foster father one night when he said something about his mother. Orochimaru took him in as well. The girl name is Yami and the boy name is Kyo. Orochimaru gave all three of them, curse seal._

_The three worked for Orochimaru, doing only bad things. They could careless of who they kill even littl ones. They have no feelings of love, but only towards their teammates and Orochimaru. No one else._

_They train and train every single day. Sometime going against Orochimaru. He tells them of their mistakes and try to get it right. Hinata knows many jutsu because of Orochimaru and her Hyuuga fighting. Yami and Kyo as well, knew many jutsu. They had their own kind. They combine their jutsu together a lot at times to create a dangerous weapon. They knew what they were good for and why they are here, even as weapons or a host to Orochimaru, they could careless. Because they all had one dream or goal (which ever one you prefer) in common that has happen to them in one place. And that is..._

_...to get revenge on Konoha._

_Konoha killed Yami's clan and than her only brother._

_Konoha destroyed Kyo from all of the things he had lost because of some ninjas._

_And Hinata had been kicked out of her home and no one cared for her in Konoha._

_They will do it all. Get revenge on Konoha with the help of Orochimaru, who himself will destroyed Konoha himself._

**"They** **WILL pay dearly!"**

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: SO...how good is it so far? Do you guys like this? Or is it bad? Should I continue on with the story? And yes Hiashi will be punish for what he did. Ja! Oh yeah, don't forget to R&R! Ja! Oh yeah, And no one really knew what had happened to Hinata really except Hiashi and some Hyuuga councils. Neji and Hanabi doesn't know the truth at all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chunin exam

**Chapter 2: Chunin exams**

**A/N: Thank YOU all for those lovely reviews. I really appreciate all of them. Really I do. Enjoy!**

**Julia**

**son13****  
****kenshinlover2002****  
****3karen3****  
****AB Firestar****  
****field innocence****  
****extraordinary.rocker****  
****circles in the stream****  
****Yourkai Dark rose****  
****Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night.****  
****SasukeUchihaLuver**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews! I really luved them and some of them were funny to me. They were all good. Hiashi is mean, yes I know, but he'll regret it. Have fun reading this one.**

"Oy Sasuke-teme!" A blonde loud mouth boy came running.

"Hn. What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke said calmly.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Well, you're here first, so I just thought and all."

"Whatever."

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" A pink hair girl said out sweetly.

"Hn."

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Hey Naruto."

"Can we go in already?" Sasuke said impatient.

The three genin soon headed into the academe. They walked up the stairs to the third floor. Sasuke walked coolly, not giving a single care in the world. Naruto couldn't wait till the exams. Sakura trying to act clam in front of Sasuke and Naruto, trying not to let her fear show.

"What do you mean we can't get in?" A boy got hit back.

"You'll never make it into the chunin exams. We saw it all already."

"Please let us in?" A girl came up to them, but just ended up getting herself hit by the two boys standing guard.

"Tch." Everyone turn to see who it was. "Why don't you guys just drop the act already? This is clearly the second floor we're on. You notice it right away Sakura?"

"Huh? Of course! I saw this from a million miles away. We are clearly on the second floor rather than the third floor." She stated simply.

"Heh, getting all tough now. Try and dodge this!"

The boy's left leg sung to hit Sasuke as he did the same, but got stopped by a boy. The boy caught the two's foot with his bare hands.

"Please, this isn't right. We can settle this during the chunin exams."

"Hn." _"It's the boy from before. But he doesn't have a single scratch on him."_

"And...one more thing."

_"Don't tell me it's because of her?"_ The girl from before shook her head.

The boy came up to Sakura. "Hi, my name is Rock Lee. I will protect you with all my life! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh...no way. You're to unique."

"You! What's your name?" The other boy demanded.

Sasuke looked at him. "I don't give out names to strangers, let alone anyone."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura dragged the two away.

The boy watch as they left, looking at the symbol on Sasuke's back. _"Uchiha Sasuke."_

(**A/N: Hello everyone. As you all know, how the next part is when Sasuke fought with Lee, well, I'm skipping it all and the talk with Kakashi. You'll will probably get bored from reading on about something so worthless. So on with the part they came to the room.)**

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WILL DEFEAT EACH ONE OF YOU ALL!" Naruto pointed and yelled out to everyone in the classroom.

_"Baka."_ Sasuke thought.

"Can you say that again?" Kiba rubbed his nose slightly.

"Baka! What are you trying to do! Now look what you did! You made them angry!" Sakura choked Naruto. Than turn to the others. "Uh, don't listen to him. He's probably on medication or something. Uh hehe." She than look at Naruto. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT!"

"A-alright Sakura-chan." Sakura let go of Naruto.

**(Okay, one more thing, skipping the part where Kabuto tells them all these information okay. I don't know how to explain it all and stuff, but you guys know what he said and all those other stuff. And Hanabi is on team 8. Anyway, enjoy.)**

A kunai was sent towards Naruto and the others. It landed infront of Naruto's foot. He was scared, but try not to show it really. ;P

"You guys are so fuckin loud you know." A girl said coldly.

"Careful Yami or they might try to get you deaf." The boy looked at Naruto them. They were near them as well, just some feet apart.

"WHY YOU...!" Naruto growled.

"Humph. Konoha ninja's are bunch of loser." Another girl stated.

"True. They can never shut up and makes it look like a freak village." Yami smirked at the 9 genins in front of her. "I see that a Hyuuga and a Uchiha is here." Meaning Hanabi and Sasuke. Duh!)

Hanabi stared at Yami. She didn't really do anything at all. Although she did give her a glare. Sasuke didn't care, but did look at her with a glare. They notice that there was a girl in blindfold.

"Heh, acting tough. You'll regret it Hyuuga Hanabi."

This surprised them. "Just who are you?!" Kiba demanded.

"It's none of your concern, but our villages are against each other. We ARE from Sound."

"Sound?" Naruto, Sakura, and some other said confused.

"Gosh they ARE dumb." Yami scoffed.

"And clueless." The other girl stated.

"This is getting so boring. Just waiting for the proctor to come." The boy stated.

"Careful Kyo, they might hear you and expel the three of us." The other girl stated.

"Heh." Kyo scoffed.

"Hey Nata?" Yami looked at her.

"What?" She looked at Yami.

Yami made a morse code to Nata. The other couldn't understand it at all except Kyo, who also did it as well. The other three Sound nins also understood what they had said, but didn't say anything. They did the same as well to Nata them. They replied back to each other. Than stop, smiling to each other.

Dosu, Zaku, and Kin headed towards Kabuto, throwing kunai's at him. Kabuto dodged the three kunai's, but Dosu came and punched him in the face. Kabuto dodged it easily, although his glasses cracked. He vomited, surprising all nine genins. Dosu gave the details of how that happened.

"So don't go saying that we're some kind of loser. Heh." Zaku announced to Kabuto.

Then there was a loud boom in front of the classroom. Everyone pay their attention to look at who it was. There was a tall scary looking guy with some other chunins.

"My name is Ibiki! I will be your proctor for this exam." He than pointed to Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. "Who told you to start a fight?!"

"Sorry, we just couldn't help it." Zaku smiled with a little chuckled.

"Anyway, you guys will be seated by the number you choose from this box! So get your butt in line!"

Everyone did as they were told. They each choose a number and got seated down. Yami was on the first row, to the left, near the window and the chunins to see if they cheat or not. Nata was on the fourth row to the right, in the middle. Kyo was on the left as well. He was on the third row, all the way to the end of the right. Everyone else was either on the right or left side of the room. No teams were on the same seats at all.

Ibiki explained the rules to them. Naruto was having a hard time since he couldn't do a writing test at all. Some thought they were okay and gunna get through this alright.

"Any one who doesn't get any of them will lose along with their teammates!" This shocked everyone except three Sound nins, how barely show any emotion what-so-ever.

"How can this be?!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up and take your seat miss!" Ibiki commanded, making her sit. "THIS is MY rule. So get use to it! And if you are caught cheated 5 times, you will be dismissed! AM I CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir."

"Then let the test begin!"

_"So, this is all about stealing information. Tch. He sure made it loud and clear alright. Probably no one will think about this till later on when they can think more about his words. Losers."_ Yami sigh. _"I wonder how Kyo and Nata are doing?"_

Yami looked down at her paper, then to her left. _"They just had to put one right beside of me. Lucky me."_ Yami said in a sarcastic tone. She look down on her test, it was already done. She smiled. _"They think they can hide those two chunins from us. What a bunch of losers. Nata and Kyo are bound to finish by now."_

Kyo sigh. _"This test is so boring! Even if I did get done, I'll just take nap till it's time for the tenth question. This is so boring. I bet Yami is wondering how we're doing right now and thinking that we're finish by now. Sighs I'm going to sleep."_ Kyo yawns and put his head on the desk, arms covering him while his face is facing the desk. He smiled. _"The answers are all correct."_

Nata was just staring at Hanabi, who was in front of her. _"You stupid bitch. I'll kill you when the two of us fight together. I'll make him fall to his knees in front of me. You treacherous bitch!"_ Nata smiled. _"I don't care if you never knew. I'll still kill you. I WILL torture you till he calls off the match. I'll make you suffer till you can't be a ninja anymore."_ Nata looked at the clock. _"I still have many times left. Let see what you gotten so far Hanabi."_

Nata looked through her and saw her paper. _"So you're about to be finish. I can't wait till the match between the two of us."_ Nata smiled evilly.

Hanabi notice that someone was looking at her, but who? She couldn't just turn around to see who it was. She couldn't do that. If she did, than she'll disappoint her two teammates. She sigh. _"I've gotten so far. I skipped a couple of grades because of my hard work. And...I'm only seven. It'll be good. Father will be please to have someone so young be a chunin. I'm happy. Although...I wonder if Nee-chan would have been the one to be with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun? In a way...I'm sorta glad that she's not here, but I also want her here. I want to get to know her. Father said that she was only a weakling though...well, I sorta overheard him say that to someone of the Hyuuga councils."_ She sigh and put her pencil down. She was now finishing.

It was finally time to stop and go on to the tenth question. Everyone was waiting for Ibiki to tell them what it was so that they can move on to the second exam.

"Alright, this will determine for you guys to go on or not. If you choose to stay than, you will no longer be able to become a chunin exam if you answer this question wrong. You may leave if you don't want to fail it."

He waited to see if anyone would do it. Then a guys hand flew up into the air. He couldn't go on doing it anymore. He was sorry to his teammates for doing this to them. Soon some people left because of this.

"Does anyone else want to leave as well?" He questioned.

Then, a hand went up. It was shaking. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it. It was Naruto. He was giving up?

But then...

The hand went down and slam into the desk. "Screw this! No matter what happens, I can make it! So bring on the tenth question. I don't care what ever happens. I will beat this! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto sat back down, crossing both his arms.

"Anyone else?"

No hands flew up this time. Everyone was sure they will get pass this and go on to the next exam.

_"Heh, what a interesting boy. He influenced everyone one here. They are all confident that they will pass. Heh."_ "Alright then. Since everyone here now made their decision, the final tenth question is..."

"You All Pass!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Everyone was beyond confused at what he had just said. Ibiki had to explain why and all those other stuff to everyone, especially the test they had just done.

"The written test is to see how good you are at trying to steal answer from others. Like, when you are sent to retrieve information from others. You have to know what you are doing and how to handle the situation you are in. You have to think carefully, also with your comrades. Make no mistakes and try not to get caught by the enemy when you are stealing information."

"Oh I see." Sakura said a bit out loud.

(**Then all those other things he said, yatta, yatta, yatta.)**

Then, something went crashing into the room. Ibiki was behind the big cloth in front of him. He sigh._ "Always to early."_

"Alright pipsqueaks! I am your next proctor for the second exam! Anko! SO LET'S MOVE ON OUT TO THE NEXT ROOM!" She yelled with a powerful voice.

_"She's just like Naruto."_ Sakura thought.

Later on the day, it was time for everyone one to leave and all. Everyone got back to their teams and headed out to their homes, motels, hotels, and etc. The two Sound groups did another morse code and went their separate ways.

Nata, Kyo, and Yami stop for food. They were hungry since they didn't eat anything this morning. They went to the closest one there is and it was Ichiraku. They went in and sat down to order.

"What would you three have?" Tenchi asked.

"Spicy ramen." Yami answered.

"Regular." Nata and Kyo answered.

"Alright then. Ayame, go get the spicy peppers."

"Who do you think we will go up against with?" Kyo asked the two.

"Who knows, but hopefully someone good." Nata answered.

"Yeah." Yami smiled at them.

"Here you go!"

"It smells good." Yami complimented to Tenchi.

The three ate their noodles in silent. They talked a bit about the chunin exam and how it will be tomorrow. They hope not to get too bored by staying in Konoha for a long time and all. Then they switched the topic and talked about something else. They were laughing happily like a family with no worries at all. They even joke around a bit to Tenchi and Ayame even when they already finish eating. They were having fun till Naruto came along.

"Hey old man!"

"Oy Naruto. What would you like?"

"The usual!" He said happily.

"Just our luck." Kyo sigh.

"Hm..." Naruto looked over. "YOU THREE!"

"Tch. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah. I don't want to stay here any longer." Nata got off her seat.

Yami did the same, but before leaving she paid. "Here."

"Huh? You gave a bit more than the price." Tenchi said to Yami.

"Keep it. We stay a bit longer than we expected. We had fun talking with you and your daughter. Ja."

"Oh, thank you. Good luck!"

"Mm." Yami, Kyo, and Nata nodded and left.

"Why are you so nice to those three?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, they're mean and all."

"That's not true Naruto. You shouldn't judge them by their looks. Beside, we had fun talking with them."

"Fun talking with them? How?"

"Well...its sorta hard to explain."

"Oh well."

Apartment

Nata sat down and removed her blind fold. Yami came beside of her. Kyo was sitting on the couch.

"Is it better now that the blind fold is removed?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. This thing is really bothering me really."

"Are you gunna show it when the final exam comes along and reveal the truth to everyone?"

"Humph. He'll pay dearly for what he had done to me."

"Heh, I'll like to see that...

...Hinata."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I hope u guys liked this. A bit boring I bet. I made it too long. Should I shorten it? I don't know. Maybe. Hehehe. Anyway, how do u guys like Hinata's new attitude? Hehehe. Well R&R! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3: Second exam

**Chapter 3: Second Exam**

**A/N: How yall doing? Anyway, thank yall all for the reviews. Okay, I sound weird saying that, but anyway, thanks! Like I said before, grammar mistakes. So don't mind it at all AND I will be skipping many parts of the next exam. I will only write those who I think are important and all, but I will tell you which one goes with which one. Enjoy! **

The next day, everyone was at the gate. Anko finally talk about what they are going to do next.

"Alright kiddies, your next things that you guys need to pass is go through this forest and reach the tower in the middle."

"Will that will be easy!" Naruto said out loud.

"Really now? This forest has all kinds of creatures in it and BIG ones as well. Try not to die in there."

"Why?"

"Because, no one will come rescue you till the end of this exam." Everyone was surprise. "Also, this forest is called the Forest of Death." This made everyone really silence and really quiet. "Heh, now, now, don't tell me you guys are scare?"

Naruto squat down a bit and put his hands on both of his side. He moved from side to side, mimicking Anko. She came behind him and threatens to hurt him if he don't stop being an idiot. He stops, since he was scared of her.

"Alright, also, there are two scrolls. A heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Each team will receive either one of them. You guys are to try and steal the one that you don't have. For instant, if you have the heaven scroll, you have to try and get the earth scroll to enter the next step on getting to the final exam. You guys can't take a peek at it and look at it at all. If you do, you will be disqualify from this and if you do look, there will be a surprise waiting for you." Anko smiled evilly. "Anyway, try your best. Once you get both scrolls, head for the tower, but be careful. Others might try to steal it away from all of you if they are in need for it. Now, go to that stand over there and you'll receive your scroll. Don't even dare to look at it."

Each person from their teams went and got a scroll. Naruto's team had a heaven scroll. Kiba's team had an earth scroll. Shikamaru's team had a heaven scroll. Lee's team had an earth scroll. Nata's team had a heaven scroll. And other people had one of the two kinds of scroll there is.

"A heaven scroll. Aren't we lucky?" Kyo handed it to Yami.

"Do you want to keep it with you Nata?" Yami asked.

"It's fine. You keep it with you."

"Alright." She put it away.

"Alright kiddies! Now get to your gate. We're starting the second exam!" Anko announced.

Everyone ran to a gate. They were ready to do this. This was going to be fun for all of them...well except some who are sorta afraid to do this.

"Open the gates." Anko announced to the chunins. They nodded their heads and went to open the gates for all the genins.

Once it was open, everyone quickly went inside of it, ready to steal from others. Some already had plan on who they were going to take from, some were just going to take it to the first team they come across with that has the other scroll, and some, just going for those who actually has the other scroll they needed.

"Why don't we just get Hanabi's team?" Kyo asked.

"I want her to suffer right in front of her father. I believe that the two of us will face off on the final exam. Heh, I will finally be able to do it."

"Are you still going to do it?" Yami asked Nata.

"This village destroyed me. In return, I will destroy it as well. I will never go back on those words even if something comes along the way."

"Hm." Yami turn to face the front. _"What if you fell in love? Will you still do it? Or will you not? It saddens me if you left Kyo and I. I don't want you to leave Nata. You will come back with us right?"_ Yami sigh.

"Something wrong?" Kyo asked.

"No. Just thinking about things."

**(Okay, I gotta tell you guys something. There are some scenes that I'm gunna skip and all. For instant, the fight Orochimaru had with Naruto them. Yall all know what happens. I know I shouldn't be doing that, but...it might get all boring if I type it and all and too troublesome for me to type it as well. I don't want to write all that. Also, I'm only going to explain some parts during the forest and when they have their matches. I'm only doing the ones that I feel that are important. So please forgive me.)**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Yami, Nata, and Kyo knew who that was. They knew that it has begun. They kept on going and going. They already had their earth scroll; they just gotta reach the tower now. The fight took a while. They went up against a team from the Wave. It was quite troublesome.

They stopped, because of someone. They knew who it was. They got on one knee and bow to that person. The person came up to them and gave a little chuckled.

"So how is it so far?"

"It's going fine, Orochimaru-sama." They three answered him.

"Good, good. I see you guys know what just happened."

"Yes sir."

"Hmm...Yami."

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"It's time to put that seal on you."

She stood up and went up to him. "Please do so. I am ready." She closed her eyes.

Orochimaru put a hand to his lips and began chanting out foreign words. Symbols were appearing on Yami's forehead. She flinched at some point. It hurted a lot, but she's use to pain. So she really didn't mind it that much.

Nata looked away. She didn't want Yami to do that, but Orochimaru choose her. She agreed right away, not even caring if she died or not.

_Flash back_

_"Why did you even said yes?"_

_"Because it's something I want to do." Yami answered._

_"But you'll die!"_

_"I know, but...I just couldn't say no. I admire Orochimaru. I want to be able to do something good." Yami looked her straight in the eye._

_"I'm going t-to be al-alone..."_

_Yami smiled. "No you won't. Kyo is still with you. And I can see that your stuttering came back."_

_"Yami."_

_"Don't worry. I promise you that I won't die. I'll live on."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Yami gave her a sincere smile._

_"Thank you...Yami."_

_Flash back ends_

Nata came back too. She looks at Orochimaru and Yami. He was finish putting the seal on her. She fell to the ground, unconscious. She was tired now.

"Go now. Go to the tower. I will be waiting then." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes sir." Nata and Kyo replied.

Kyo picked Yami up, bridal style and they were off to the tower. Orochimaru chuckled.

"This will be good."

Tower (Skipping all those talk and all. There will be an extra team in there. And Kabuto, of course decided to quit. )

Everyone look up to see who the first to spar with each other. And the board show...

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Somewhat short. At least I update and wrote right? Anyway...like I said, I'll be skipping a lot of parts. I'm not going to write each and every single fight. It's too troublesome for me. And it might get all boring and all and I just don't want to do it. Heh, some kind of writer I am...oh well. I don't care. I just don't want to do it. Anyway R&R! Ja! Oh yeah, what are the names for Kabuto's team again? I know Yoroi and Kabuto. I don't know the other one. Can someone tell me?**


	4. Chapter 4 The matchpart 1

**Chapter 4: The match-Part 1**

**A/N: YO, YO, YO, You, Yo! Hehehe. - Thank u guys for all the reviews. I'm really happy right now, but the thing that suck is that we have a lot of homework to do.**** Sorry for the VERY long update! TT**

Everyone look up to see who the first to spar with each other. And the board shows...

**Haruno Sakura vs. Zanabuko Yami**

Sakura was surprise that it was her. _"Alright! I'm going to try my best. I'll show everyone how strong I am. Sasuke-kun...please watch over me."_

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turn to Naruto. "Beat that girl you hear. And I hope you win." Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Thank Naruto...kun."

Everybody went up the stairs. Sakura's back was facing Naruto them. Yami's back was facing the others. Hayate coughed.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Hayate announced.

Yami smiled at Sakura. "You worried about your Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura made a face. "Humph. Right now, I only want this. I WILL defeat you."

"Try your best." Yami got into her fighting stance. "Come."

Sakura came at Yami with a kunai in hand. She threw three of them at her. Yami didn't move as the kunai came at her. She grabbed all three of them, surprising Sakura. Yami flinched from the pain of the seal on her forehead, distracting her for a bit. Sakura took the chance and hit her with her three clones. Yami flew back and skipped across the floor three times. Nata and Kyo looked at each other worried from the seal.

"ALRIGHT SAKURA-CHAN! BEAT HER!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sasuke was a bit surprise that Sakura hit Yami in the face. Kakashi smiled. He was proud that Sakura grew stronger. Ino couldn't believe what she saw.

Yami got up and touch her face, where Sakura hit her. She was rubbing it. It didn't hurt that much at all to her. Sakura was about to hit her when she notice something in her eyes. It was sad. It was filled with emptiness and sorrow. She look as if she was going to cry. Sakura wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or not, but she knew she couldn't hesitate.

Yami stared at Sakura. She closed her eyes for a sec. She open them again with full red and black eyes, surprising most people there. She came at Sakura with full speed. She hit her across the face as well and hit her into the air. She threw Sakura down to the ground very hard. Sakura spit out blood.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said worry.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee also said worry.

Yami was going in full speed rather than taking her on slowly. She didn't need to wait and see if Sakura will fight back. She also wanted Orochimaru to think of her as a great ninja he took in. She fought very hard even when she was falling apart right then.

Sakura tried her best to fight back as well. She wanted to win this very badly. When she did get the chance, she made four clones. She did a quad attack at Yami. Yami got hit. It hurt with the kunai's involve. Sakura slash part of her clothing. Blood was coming out of Yami by the minute.

When Yami fell down, she landed on her feet rather than face flat. Sakura's clone disappear and she landed down safely. Yami took off her jacket, revealing a bit of her skin. She was wearing a fish-net turtle sleeveless shirt. She had a strap-less shirt on, matching her long pant. She headed for Sakura and stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee and Naruto yelled.

_"Sakura."_ Ino clutched her fist.

Sakura got up from the floor and pulled the kunai out from her shoulder.

Yami just stared at her. She began making hand signs. Kakashi and Sasuke knew what that hand sign was.

"FIRE BALL NO JUTSU!" Yami yelled out.

Flames came bursting out of Yami's mouth. The flames hit Sakura. Sakura was now in flames. Yami was still going on with the flames. She could careless if Sakura was hurt or not. Right now, she just needed to win this.

She did another hand sign. "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Ten Yami were now seen. Yami's went and punch Sakura. One punches her into the air. The other ones punch her on both her side. Two of them punch her back and front. The other four repeated this step as they were in the air and gone by now. The last and real Yami was on the ceiling. She jumped up there with her clones help. She damaged it, leaving feet prints on it. She readies herself and hit Sakura straight in the stomach. She used her left leg and arm and hit Sakura.

Sakura was down now. She wasn't moving at all. She was just lying there lifeless. Yami landed safely and was just staring at Sakura's form. Hayate came to Sakura and felt her pulse.

"Winner: Yami." He announced.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running to her, along with Ino and Lee. Kakashi was right behind them.

"Sakura-chan." Lee kneels beside of her.

"She's going to be alright Naruto. It seems that Yami didn't really hurt her, but just made her go unconscious." Kakashi stated.

Naruto growl at Yami. He went up to her and slapped her, surprising everyone. Yami just touched her cheek of where Naruto had slapped her in the same place where Sakura had hit her as well. She looked at him.

"Naruto." Kakashi and Lee look at him.

"How could you hurt her?!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch, this is a fight! NOT a beauty pageant." Yami stated.

"And go this FAR?!" Naruto yelled again.

Yami was about to say something when she started coughing up blood. It got on Naruto. He just looked surprised. She was breathing hard now. She looked at Naruto before coughing again. Naruto step back a bit, staring at what he saw. Yami was now clutching onto her head in pain.

"Ahhh." She screamed.

Kyo and Nata came down beside of her.

"Yami!" Both screamed her name and came beside of her.

Yami smiled at them and looked at Naruto for a sec. "I...I'm sorry." She said quietly, but Naruto heard her anyway.

Naruto was shock at what she had said.

"Nata...Kyo...try your...best. I...I..." Yami fainted. Naruto was regretting what he had said to her.

Nata listened to her heart. She was in shock. Kyo knew what that meant.

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID MEDIC NINS! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S DYING HERE?!" Nata yelled in anger and was almost in tears. She didn't want her friend to leave her. "Yami h-hold on. You promise you wouldn't leave me!" Hinata sorta yelled.

Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Lee, and the others could just stare. Orochimaru had a sinister grin on his face. No one knew why and they didn't see this at all either.

The medic nins came quickly and apologize for taking a bit long. The pick Yami up and put her on the stretcher. They carried her off to the hospital as quickly as possible. Nata could just stand there and watch her friend be in pain from the curse seal and from the seal Orochimaru had just given her.

"_Yami...Please...make it through. You have too. You can't die...no matter what. We'll get our revenge for sure! Get back on Konoha!"_ Nata said in determination.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: So how did you guys think of this eh? Good? Bad? Poor Nata and Yami. You'll find out more of how Yami had that in the next chapter or so. Please R&R! **

**Yami: Please review to make me better and you'll find out why I was like that.**

**Nata: REVIEWERS! YOU CAN'T LET YAMI DIE! IF SHE DOES THAN...THAN...I'M GUNNA GET MY REVENGE ON YOU GUYS! ALONG WITH EVERYBODY ELSE!**

**Kyo: calm down Nata. You're going to scare them away.**

**Nata: I CAN'T help it! They...They just HAVE to review! ...For...Yami's SAKE AND my SAKE!**

**Hisa: Sighs, than look up to see evil glares from Kyo and Nata...mostly Nata. Sweat drop Uh...REVIEW...(Psst, don't kill me kay. )**


	5. Chapter 5: The match part 2

**Chapter 5: The match-Part 2**

**A/N: Thank u guys for the review. I LOVE them all! o Oh yeah, I added another team and they're from the land of the rock. And two of the teammates fought and had a draw. And someone asked if which one's Hinata...It's Nata. Anyway, sorry if it's short. I can't get on the computer that long. Enjoy!  
**

Nata and everyone else were waiting for their turn to fight. The board was still choosing its next fighters. Then it came to a stop. Everyone saw who it was. Hayate told the two shinobi's to come down.

**Hyuuga Hanabi vs. Yamanaka Ino**

The two kunoichi came into place. Hanabi was where Sakura was and Ino was where Yami was. The two got into their stance and waited till Hayate yell for them to begin the fight. Hanabi and Ino were confident. They were ready for anything.

"BEGIN!"

Hanabi shout out her blood line. "Byakugan!"

Veins appeared beside her eyes. This freaked Ino and some others. Hanabi came at her in full speed. Ino took out her kunai and threw it at Hanabi. Hanabi reacted quick and dodged all the kunai. She attacked some of Ino's chakra points. Ino couldn't really move that well at the moment. She was able to hit Hanabi in the stomach, sending Hanabi back.

Hanabi got back up quickly. She soon used the gentle fist. She hit Ino a couple of times. Ino was only able to dodge 2 of the attacks. Ino decided to use her abilities on Hanbi.

"Mind jutsu!"

Hanabi got hit with it. Ino now was controlling her mind and body. Nata couldn't let this happen. She had to fight with Hanabi. She made sure no one was looking at her. Nata silently summon a jutsu that made her go into Hanabi's mind as well.

Hanabi raised her hand. "I qu-" Hanabi was stun.

"Yes?" Hayate look at her.

Ino quickly let go of Hanabi's mind and went back into hers. She was shaking badly. She didn't know if she could go on right now. She looked at Hanabi's face. She saw that evil look. She quickly put her hand up in the air.

"I quit!" Ino yelled.

"WHAT?!" This surprised a whole lot of people.

"Ino?" Her two teammates looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-"

"It's okay Ino." Asuma comforted.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei."

Next fight was Shikamaru against Kin. And Shikamaru won with his clever idea. Choji lost to Dosu. Shino won Zaku. Kunkuro won the other Sound nin. Temari won Tenten. **(Neji will be fighting someone who's never in there but since there's no one left for him to fight, he has to fight...someone from the wave kay.)** By now, it was Naruto's fight with Kyo.

"READY...AND BEGIN!" Hyate move out of the way.

"Alright! I'm Going to BEAT you!" Naruto stated loudly.

"Try if you can." Kyo smirked.

"BEGIN!" Hayate shouted and jump out of the way.

Kyo got into his stance. He was ready and was the first to attack Naruto. He set a kick towards his stomach and it landed, sending Naruto back to the wall. Naruto quickly got up and was about to make hand signs but Kyo already got to him and punch him to the ground. He laughed at Naruto.

"Is this all you can do? What a weakling you are." Kyo spat as he step on Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said worridly.

"Get up and fight weakling!" Kyo demanded.

Naruto got up and glared at Kyo. He made his hand signs and called out his most favorite jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Three Naruto appeared and ran straight at Kyo.

One landed a punch at Kyo, but he dodged the other two clones punch and got hit to the stomach hard. Kyo held his stomach and coughed up a bit of blood.

"What do you think of that from a weakling?" Naruto smirked.

"Tch, that was nothing. Come on!" Kyo began to get out his kunais.

He threw them and it miss as Naruto dodged them. They threw punches back at each other. Kyo finally got tired with all the hits and decided to use a jutsu.

"Kunai dark jutsu!" Lots of kunais came out flying from everywhere. Naruto was helpless as thousands of kunais came flying at him. He couldn't do anything as they came flying. He was about to move but he couldn't. His feet was glued to the ground. He look down. He saw kunais grabing onto his shoes. Pinning him down so that he couldn't escape. Naruto looked up and the kunais headed down towards him.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. The others were speachless.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I know, REALLY short, but at least you guys know what's happening. Find out if Naruto survives or not. Heh, you'll be REALLY surprise of the outcome. Hehehe! I'm evil. Ja!**


	6. Chapter 6: The match part 3

**Chapter 6: The match Part 3**

**A/N: Yeah, I know that I haven't have any SasuHina moments yet. I have to get this through. Someone ask if Sasuke will be evil? Well...I haven't decide on that yet. Here's the next chapter!**

"NARUTO!" Sakura scremed. The others were speechless.

Kunais came crashing down on Naruto, creating a big smoke. There was nothing he could do at all. Kyo was smirking the whole way. He knew it was the end of Naruto. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Naruto's lifeless body. He was moving and there was blood.

"Na-NARUTO!" Sakura screamed again.

"Heh, a weakling." Kyo scoffed. "Didn't even put up much of a fight. And the stupid bastard that slap Yami. You deserve this."

Kyo and everyone else was surprise by something. Naruto moved his body. He got up even though if he was bleeding badly. He smiled at Kyo.

"Naruto." Sakura said worriedly.

"Oi, I'll never give up. I'll become the next Hokage. That's a promise."

"Tch. Like you ever will weakling." Kyo got into a fighting stance.

"I...I...didn't mean to slap her."

"Huh?" He was surprise at Naruto's words and so were the others.

"I...guess I couldn't stand seeing one of my teammates getting hurt." Naruto frown at the ground.

"That's life. Everyone get's hurt." Kyo spat at him.

"Yeah. But...I'll show you my ture strength!" Naruto looked at Kyo with a determine face.

"Oh yeah? THAN SHOW ME WEAKLING!"

The two were at it again. They were fighting till one couldn't move anymore. The two didn't even use any jutsu at all! They kept fighting. Kyo punched Naruto in the face and in return, he also got hit to the face. They would hit the same area, where the opponet hit them. This continued till they finally decided to use one last jutsu.

"Shoinueikage bushin Hikage jutsu!" Kyo's fist turn solid gold and he aim it at Naruto.

Naruto ducked the jutsu and use his own. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto summoned out seven clones. One kicked Kyo into the air and the others repeated the step, also saying out Naruto's name.

"U-zu-ma-ki-Na-ru-to!" And the finally one hit him to the ground hard on the head. The clones disappeared and Naruto landed down safetly.

Kyo rolled over and smirked at Naruto. "Heh, you prove yourself weak-. Heh...Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled and closed his eyes. "I lost Yami...Nata. I can't go on to the next test eh? I'm too tired now. I want to rest." He closed his eyes and feel into a slumber.

"_It's okay Kyo. Rest for now. You've been restless ever since we got here. Have a good one."_ Nata thought.

Naruto went over to Kyo and saw him smile. Naruto smiled at him and went back up to his teammates. Naruto girn at them. Sakura almost cried and hugged him, but after what Naruto's dumb remark, she hit him hard on the head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Serves you right!" Sakura humph.

Everyone looked at the board to see who was going to fight next. The names went by quickly and finally came to a stop.

**Inzuka Kiba VS Hyuta Nata**

"Finally!" Kiba yelled. "We're finally going to fight Akamaru!" Kiba ran down the steps and onto the match.

"Hn." Nata jump down to the arena.

"Fighters ready?...BEGIN!" Hayate moved out of the way.

"Alright Akamaru!"

"Grrr." Akamaru growled.

"Mm. I can't believe I have to fight with Stinky dog boy and his dog. What luck." Nata sighed.

"Don't get so cocky girl!"

"And he's loud too." Nata got into a fighting stance.

Nata came at Kiba with a killing intent. She came at him without giving much thought at all. She took out two senbons and two kunais and threw them at the same time. Kiba evaded them all and headed towards her and threw two smoke bombs at her. Nata looked around to find Kiba, but had no luck at all.

Kunais were thrown and it barely missed Nata. Nata had to get out, but Kiba came at her with Akamaru. About two minutes passed and Kiba finally came out and the smoke cleared. Nata layed on the ground lifeless.

"Heh. The cocky ones always lose." Kiba snorted.

They heard a laugh, but wasn't sure who it was. Nata got up from the ground and was the one laughing. "You're right. The cocky ones always lose." She grin at Kiba.

(Psst. I forgot that one technique is called. The one where Akamaru also change into Kiba.)

Akamaru got on top of Kiba's back and soon, he turn the color red. Just as that was happening, he turn into Kiba as well. This made Nata took a step back.

_"Damn it!"_ Nata clutched her hand into a fist. _"Fine, be that. I WILL still win!"_ Nata smirked. "Come DOG BOY!" Nata challenged him.

"As you wish!"

Kiba threw two more smoke bombs at Nata. It cloudy her, so she had to find him. Kiba and Akamaru came at her. They were spinning around from place to place, hitting Nata hard. Nata got hurt but not that much.

_"UGH! This is getting annoying! Heh, if I use it right now...heh...actually...I WILL use it."_ The smirk never left her face as she waited for Kiba to come at her again with the smoke bombs.

Kiba had stopped and saw Nata just standing there breathless. He smirk believing he will win this fight and make her regret ever saying such things to him and his teammates.

"Will Kiba-kun be alright?" Hanabi asked.

"Mm, he's strong so don't worry Hanabi-chan." Kurenai assured her.

_"Heh, he will surely beat her."_ Kurenai smiled. _"Don't underestimate him."_

"COME ON KIBA!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you're TOO loud!" Sakura hit him on the head.

Sasuke watched, wondering who will win this fight.

Kiba once again, threw two smoke bombs at her. Nata waited patiently as he came at her with a killing intent. He smirked.

_"This will do it!"_ Kiba smiled

Kiba spin around and around, hitting Nata. Finally, something extreme happened! Both Kiba and Akamaru got shot back hard, making Akamaru change back to his normal form, too tired and unconcious. Kiba was hurt and couldn't move right. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw why.

Nata had her feet separated and her hand apart from each other. One still up in the air, while the other one to her side. She smirked as she knew she had suceeded.

Neji, Hanabi, and Lee were all shocked the most.

"T-that stlye...it couldn't be..." Hanabi still suprise.

_"How?!"_ Neji couldn't believe his eyes.

"No. That stlye is like Neji's." Lee said to himself quietly.

Kiba got up breathless and weak. Nata walked over to him. She smirked seeing him trying to get up.

"Try your best, you lost already."

"Damn it! I...It's not over yet." Kiba said determine.

Nata gave a scoff and looked over to the proctor. "Better call this fight over or else I WILL kill him." Nata said in a cold and serious voice.

"Hm..."

"NO!" Kiba looked at Nata who also looked at him. "I SAID...ugh."

Nata had punched him in the gut and he fell back to the ground. He knew he couldn't get up anymore. Black was starting to cloud over him. Nata smiled and looked at the proctor.

"He WON'T be getting up anymore."

"Hm...ALRIGHT! The winner of this match is Nata!"

Medic Nins came and got Kiba. Hanabi came down to look at him, before he went out of the door. Her look came to Nata who also looked at her. The two glared at each other before Hanabi decided to go back, but Nata stopped her.

"If we do fight in the finals...I hope to kill you instead Hanabi-chan." Nata said seriously.

"K-kill? What for eh? I haven't done anything to you!" Hanabi yelled, getting the others attention.

"Heh, you have. Your a Hyuga who deserves to die, all Hyuga's deserves to die."

"Why? Got a grudge against us?"

"Duh bitch. You will pay for it and that stupid father of yours as well." Nata smirk and left, after seeing Hanabi's reaction to her words. He smirk turn into a frown. _"And that's a promise. I will kill you during the match till he begs."_ She went pass Gaara and his teammates.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N: HI! Long chapter for my VERY LONG UPDATE! GOMEN! GOMEN! I finally got the computer to myself for ONE WHOLE DAY! Yahhhhhh! Yeah right. But really. Sorry for the very long update. It'll take me even longer since school is gunna start soon for me and I'm not going to have a lot of time so, I'm going to do the best I can at writing my stories and updating them. Sorry again. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7: The match part 4

**Chapter 7: The match part 4**

**A/N: I'm trying to update most of them fast so that I can get it all out before school starts and type them all down so that I can update them without taking a long time. So forgive me if I do take months to update. BTW, school ALREADY started for me and this is the THIRD week. TT So...yeah. Please be patient.**

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi**

"Finally." Sasuke came down to the arena.

"Heh, lucky me. I get to go against the Uchiha." Yoroi came down.

**(Sorry, but I don't remember the fight between them that much...so some of them are gunna be made up and all. Hehehe. Forgive me!)**

The two got into position as Hayate yelled for the match to begin. Once it did, Sasuke never used any of his jutsu's at all, mostly relying on his taijutsu. Yoroi was taking adventage of this and beating Sasuke. Sasuke got hit and flew across the arena.

_"Damn it! Can't even use my jutsu's without spreading the seal."_ Sasuke cursed.

_Flash Back_

_"Sasuke..." Kakashi called out to Sasuke before he left. "Don't use any of your jutsu's and your Sharingan."_

_"Why?" Sasuke questioned._

_"You wouldn't want to activate the curse seal on your neck."_

_Sasuke was shock to know that Kakashi knew about it._

_"How did you know?" He demanded._

_"Just don't use it." Kakashi ordered, ignoring his question._

_End Flash Back_

_"This is going to be hard."_ Sasuke sweat looking up at Yoroi.

Yoroi appeared behing Sasuke and attacked him head on. Sasuke counter and flip him over. Yoroi took Sasuke down with him. Sasuke's legs had him in a head lock.

"Heh, now you can't do anything." Sasuke smirked.

"Heh."

Yoroi's streched his arm and his right hand was on Sasuke's head. It glowed the color green. Sasuke could feel himself growing weak. He struggled to be free.

"Wh-what's this?!" Sasuke manged to speak it out.

"Hehe. A special jutsu which takes away your chakra."

"The Uchiha kid is going to lose for sure." Kunkuro commented.''

Garra just stared at Sasuke, clenching his fist a bit on his arm. (His arms are crossed btw.) He made a little grunt noise.

Sasuke was able to escape from Yoroi's grasp. He could feel the seal acting up, but he surpressed it. He head for Yoroi with his kunai. He threw three of them at Yoroi. Yoroi dodged them all, except one made a sratch on his face.

Their kunai's clashed with each other. The two stared at each other angrily. The two didn't back down at all.

"What's that jutsu called?" Sasuke asked.

"Chakra Kyuushuu. It absorb your chakra. Heh, making me stronger."

Yoroi attacked with his other hand, using his chakra kyuushuu. Sasuke manged to dodge it, but still got hit by it. He was sweating and weak from it. He really need to defeat Yoroi.

"Oi! Sasuke you baka! Beat HIM!" Naruto encouraged him.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said in a low voice.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His eyes went onto Lee. He than remembered and had an idea of what to do and how to end this match quickly.

He waited for Yoroi to come at him again. This time, Yoroi got him good. The others couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke had dodged Yoroi's attack. Sasuke kicked Yoroi up into the air. **(I'm sorry. From this point on, I can't remember what Sasuke did so...bare with it. I'm making it up. I'll try my best)** He flew up into the air with Yoroi. He kicked Yoroi in the stomach and elbow him in the face. He hit all of Yoroi's body part, consisting the legs, face, and body only. **(Just imagine it. I can't remember it at all. SO sorry and for the LONG update.)** And finally, he kicked Yoroi in the neck also shouting the technique.

"Shishi Rendan!" **(Lion combo)**

Yoroi fell to the ground hard while rolling and finally stopping. Sasuke did the same but didn't hit the ground as hard as Yoroi. He rolled to a stop by Kakashi's help. Sasuke looked up at him tiredly.

"Winner...Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate announced.

"Come on Sasuke." Kakashi mention for him to get up and follow him.

Sasuke got up only to be stop.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! You almost got your butt kick!" Naruto grin.

"Tch. Baka." Sasuke non the less gave a smirk as he looked from Naruto to Lee who gave a detemine look at Sasuke.

Sasuke left with Kakashi. Orochimaru gave a laughed and licked his lips.

**(Btw, I don't remember a few things...so...yeah.)**

"Such power Sasuke-kun."

**(I'm sorry to say this, but I'm sorta in a way...skipping Lee and Gaara's match. I'M SORRY! It's not like I don't want to write/type it, but I want to skip to the main points. Forgive me.)**

Gaara won his match with Lee, but also got hurt in the process, seeing how Lee's speed was incredible. It was sad for Lee, he had broken a leg and arm.

"The final two please step down!" Hayate announced.

Neji and the guy from the land of the Wave.

"State your name." Hayate announced.

"Hyuga Neji."

"Imorushichi Sugi."

"Ready...BEGIN!" Hayate step out of the way.

Neji got into his taijutsu stance. The other guy got out a kunai and some small shurikan. He threw them to Neji. He easily dodged the weapons and attack the guy. He called out his one special blood line.

"Byakugan!" Veins pop up from the side of his eyes, making the Sugi step back.

"What the hell?" He cursed.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." **(To tell the truth, I don't really feel like explaining the byakugan. I'm not in the mood and I'm p.o. right now. So yeah.)**

Gai and Kakashi explain what the byakugan is to everyone that's listening. **(I know. I forgot to mention about it during Hanabi's match with Ino. I wasn't thinking about it yet till now. Sorry.)**

Nata's clutched onto the rails. She could feel it crushing in her hands. She didn't care anymore. Just seeing this made her blood boil to no end.

He attacked Sugi easily. Sugi couldn't block Neji's attack even if he wanted too. When Neji finished. Sugi was on the ground already.

"N-no. H-how?"

"I have blocked all your chakra points. You won't be able to use any of your chakra and move at all. Stay down. It's your fate to lose to me." Neji gave a little scoff.

"Winner...Hyuuga Neji!" Hayate announced.

The medic nins took Sugi away and Neji went back up to his teammates.

"That concludes todays match. All those who won please step down here." All the genins that won, came down and faced Hayate. They all chose a peice of paper from a box.

"Tell me your numbers."

"1." Naruto announced.

"2." Neji announced.

"5." Nata smirked.

"6." Hanabi glared at Nata.

"7." Shino spoke.

"8." Kunkuro smriked.

"9." Shikamaru sigh.

"10." Temari looked at Gaara.

"11." Gaara spoke.

"12." Dosu looked at Gaara.

"Alright! This is who your going to be fighting with." Anko showed them the bored.

Naruto vs. Neji

Yami vs. Sasuke

Nata vs. Hanabi

Shino vs. Kunkuro

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Gaara vs. Dosu

"This is who you'll be fighting with." Anko smiled. "Be ready in one month!"

Everybody left the place to go do their own things. Nata left to go visit her two comrades in the hospital. They were both in the same room. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprise to see their sensei there at all. She closed the door.

"Sensei? Have you met with them?"

"Ku, ku, ku. Your worried?"

"No. Just wondering." She stared at Yami hard.

"She won't died. She's too valuable just like you and Kyo. Don't worry. She won't die. I already had Kabuto treat her." Orochimaru assured.

"I see." She sat on bedside of Yami. Orochimaru watched Nata moved Yami's bang out of her face.

Orochimaru had a wicked smiled on his face.

"She'll still live right? But...for how long Sensei?" Nata asked with a tone of sadness.

"For a long time. Don't worry my dear. I won't let her die. Remember my promise to you when she first had this?"

_Flash Back_

_"Yami! Yami! DON'T DIE! Please...wake up." Hinata cried at Yami._

_"Now, now. Why the tears?"_

_"Orochimaru-sama! Tell me you can save her?! She'll live right? Please! I beg of you!" Hinata cried out._

_"There's no need for the tears. She'll live. She's really valuable. I won't let her die my dear. I'll save her."_

_End flash back_

"Yes, I remember." Nata nodded sadly.

"Now, now." Orochimaru rubbed her cheek, which surprised her. He took off her headband. She looked at him in the eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You'll have your revenge on them, since they made you suffer."

Hinata's eyes widen for a sec and than went back to normal. "Yes...Orochimaru-sama."

"That's good." Orochimaru turn to leave. "I'll be back soon."

Hinata watched him leave and stared down at her head band. She held onto it. It was the first time he had ever did that to her. It really surprise her. She kissed it.

"Orochimaru...sama..." Hinata had a taint of blush on her face.

**To BE Continued...**

**A/N: Yes I know. Orochimaru was OOC. Hehehe, oh well. And yes if your wondering...Hinata has a crush on him. Wait...EW! Hahahehehe. Surprising? Tell me what you guys think of that? Hehehe. It came to my mind and I figure if I did that than yeah. I won't tell you though. Hehehe. Yes, I also know that I skipped a LOT of things, but...oh well. I'm not really in the mood for it. So yeah. I HAD a LOT of homework to do and just got done, which also piss me off, so yeah. ; Anyway, it'll take longer to update my stories. So sorry! And THANK YOU to those who read and review to it. And to those who read but didn't review. I'm still happy. Ja! I'll try to hurry too. **


	8. Chapter 8: After everything

**Chapter 8: After everything**

**A/N: Hiya! I LOVE all the REVIEWS! YAHHHHHHHHH! I'm so glad and some of them made me laugh about OroHina pairings. Hahahahaha. It's okay. There's not going to be much but a silly crush...or is there? ;p who knows. It depends on me. And there will be VERY shocking pairings as well...dealing with Orochimaru. Hahaha. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Also...I forgot to mention about the language. I should change this to m instead. Hahaha. My bad.**

Yami woke up in the hospital room. She looked around the place, touching her head. She knew it wasn't a dream. It...felt so...weird to her. She didn't know what to do at all. She had promise him...to keep it a secret. She touched her lips, sighing.

_Flash back_

_Yami woke up to see Orochimaru there, looking at her with those demon snake eyes._

_"Orochimaru-sama..."_

_"Your finally awake? How are you feeling?"_

_"Mm. Much better. Thank you for saving my life sensei." Yami smiled at him._

_"Hm. Really? Tell me...how did you feel about it?" Orochimaru asked her, putting his right hand on her head._

_"Uh..." Yami had a tint of blush on her face. "Good sensei." She closed her eyes and smiled at him. Just than, her eyes pop open. Orochimaru was rubbing her right cheek. She wasn't use to this at all, even though he's been doing this for years._

_"Se-sensei..."_

_"Ku, ku, ku. Don't worry my dear. I won't let you die. Your very preious to me."_

_"Thank you, but really sensei. You don't have to say those words. I'll only serve under you. No one else." Yami said coldly on the last sentence._

_"Good. Rest while I prepare for it." Orochimaru left._

_"Sensei..." She clutched her shirt. "I'm afraid..."_

_End flash back_

"Hm..." Yami looked up as the door open, revealing Hinata and Kyo.

"Ohayo." The three greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Kyo asked.

"Better."

"That's good."

"What about you two?" Yami asked.

"Same." Both answered at the same time.

"I'm feeling a lot better and besides, I don't want to stay in bed. Let's go train kay?" Yami suggested.

-Naruto-

Naruto looked up in the sky and sigh. He can still remember the slap he did. He didn't know why he did that, but he just couldn't help it. It was Sakura after all. She has never got hurt that much in a REAL battle. He sigh.

"Ero sanin."

"Hm?"

"TRAIN ME! QUIT PEEPING!" Naruto yelled in Jaraiya's ear.

"WHAT DID I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME ERO SANIN!" Jaraiya yelled back.

"GRRR. TRAIN ME NOW!"

-Sakura and Ino-

The two walked to the hospital to give Lee a flower, only to find him training outside. They had to drag him back in. It was painful to see him like that.

Next, they went to Sasuke's room and to find out that he's also gone. He wasn't there anymore. He had took his clothes and left the hospital.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_ Sakura said sadly.

-Shikamaru, Asuma, and Choji-

Asuma was training Shikamaru to death. He wanted him to win!

"Come ON Shikamaru!" Asuma yelled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sigh.

-Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru-

The trio were training hard. Shino was looking forward to his match, while the other two just helped him out on his training.

"Come." Shino said clearly.

"You heard him Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru attacked him.

-Neji and Tenten-

Neji was heaving deeply. He had been training with Tenten to get stronger and defeat Naruto.

"Now!" Neji commanded.

"Alright!" Tenten threw weapons at him.

-Hanabi-

Hanabi was panting heavily. It was hard for her, since training with her father was a pain. He work her hard to death. He ONLY wanted perfection from her attacks. He didn't want any mistakes at all.

"Haaa yahhhhhhhh!" Hanabi tried to attack Hiashi hard, only to miss.

"Too slow!" Hiashi yelled. "Faster Hanabi!"

"Yes father!" Hanabi comply with her fathers wishes.

-Hinata, Kyo, Yami-

"Oh gosh! Konoha is so fucking boring!" Kyo complained.

"Quit complaining!" Yami sighed.

"Let's go do something fun besides training! We've been doing that for ten hours already!" Kyo complained even more.

"Shut up my goodness!" Hinata yelled in agony.

"Fine!" Kyo yelled back.

"My ears..." Yami sigh. "Huh? Hn."

"What's the matter?" Kyo asked and looked at where Yami was looking at.

"Why isn't it the two love struck bitches." Hinata smirked.

"Grr." Ino growled.

"Why don't you guys leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you three." Sakura commented.

"Actually, you have."

"How?" Ino asked angrily.

"Tch. You live in Konoha and a Konoha jackass ninja." Hinata spat at the name Konoha. It was bitter in her mouth.

"Will same goes for us!" Ino yelled.

"Heh. Our country our against each other dumbass. And besides, that has NOTHING to do with our grudge against you stupid Konoha people. Drop dead."

"..." Ino and Sakura wanted to slap Hinata right then and there.

"Come on now. We don't need a cat fight here Nata." Kyo sigh. "Troublesome girls." He sighed even louder.

"Where's your teammates?" Yami asked, looking Sakura in the eye.

"Training to beat you." Sakura said bitterly.

"Hn. Your the weakest link in the group, but yet your very clever? That's a bit sad. Your punches were soft. I barely felt any pain in those punches. Quit being such a troublesome girl to your teammates. They always look after you and yet...all you can do is watch. Quit thinking your a great Kunoichi. Your just a loser with no ninja skills but only the basic ones. I feel pity for them. They have to watch your back all the time. Why don't you stop trying to be pretty for the Uchiha and start on training. Your friend has more skills than you. She only deserves to be called a kunoichi, not you." Yami said bluntly and bitterly.

This made Sakura feel so depress and shame. She knew, but she can't do a thing about it. Ino grabbed her hand for reassurance.

_"Don't worry Sakura."_ Ino smiled at her.

"Look here! We DON'T need you two to be lecturing us!" Ino yelled with anger. "Sakura is a GREAT kunoichi you hear! She has the brain and she almost even beat you!"

"Hn. She could try all she want...but in the end...she'll lose. Also...I would've killed her if this wasn't a match." Yami said with such coldness in her tone.

"Come on. Let's go. This place is making me sick." Kyo decided to speak.

"Yeah. These two are just giving me a headache." Nata begin to walk away.

"Right." Yami followed the two, leaving Ino and Sakura to watch them go.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

-Kakashi and Sasuke-

"Alright, remember Sasuke. You can ONLY use this three times. If you try to use it the fourth time, it won't work."

"Hn."

Kakashi sigh. They have been practicing ever since dawn and right now, it's in the evening. He watched as Sasuke pant heavily.

"By the way...your opponent is Zanabuko Yami. The girl that fought Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't really care at the moment.

"Her team seems to know a lot about you and the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke stop and finally listened. "What about her?"

"She's very dangerous as well. She's been to 95 A-rank mission, along with her teammates. Be very careful."

"Hn. I'll remember that."

"Good." Kakashi smiled at him.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Why so short? Don't ask. (I know that Yami has the spot light in here. So sorry. It turn out that way instead.) Hehehe. Sorry, I had planned to put the other part with it, but it's best if I separate them. It's better that way and longer. You'll know when you read it. I'm working on it right now and almost finish...in a way. I'll update it soon! So yeah. I know...gay ending, but oh well. Hehehe. At least I updated right? Yep. Also sorry if you didn't like this chapter. ; R&R! JA!**

**Help:****Refering to chapter one, where Hinata get's thrown out. I don't have an idea for it. I'm sorry. I NEED a REALLY bad thing Hinata did that made her get thrown out by Hiashi. I can't remember what it was. TT SO please help me. Give me ideas. Please! Please HELP! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Their story

**Chapter 9: Their story**

**A/N: Here's the other part! Hahaha. You finally get to know why the hate Konoha so much. Anyway, enjoy! Also, my bad about the age mixed up for Kyo when he was little. I meant when he was six, not two on chapter 1. My bad. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS AND READ THE STORY AND REVIEW! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! XD**

**Also...there's this review that got on my nerve. If you don't like my story then DON'T read it! I don't care if Hinata's a crybaby! Hello! She's five! Why in the WORLD would a Hokage let her ask for a Pardon!!!! And how in the World is she going to ESCAPE with the ninja's all watching her!! Hello! It's a fucking story!!! So I suggest you shut the hell up or just keep it to yourself. If you even want to! Send it to me by private! I will curse you out if I have too! And that's why its called FAN FICTION!!!!! Btw, YOU wouldn't like it if someone said the same thing to you about you fav. character!!!!!! So I suggest you to shut the #$!! UP!**

**Ahem Sorry to all those who have to read that. Forgive me for my...words. Please...enjoy the next chapter.**

-Kyo-

Kyo had left the group to look around Konoha. He didn't find anything interesting about the place. He had wonder from places to places. He was bored and annoyed too.

_"Damn town."_

Then something caught his eyes. He stopped and looked at it with a frown. It was painful to him. It was a kid and a mother.

_Flash back_

_"Kaa-san." The six year old Kyo ran to his mother holding a present._

_"Yes Kyo?" His mother smiled._

_"For you." She kneeled down to his level._

_"Why thank you Kyo." She opened it and saw a beautiful golden angel that has a picture of her and Kyo._

_"This is so lovely Kyo. How did you get this? It look so expensive." Kyo's mother looked at him._

_"I worked for it Kaa-san. I wanted to give you something special for you birthday today!" Kyo said happily._

_"Thank you my dear." She kissed him on his forehead._

_"Gina." A ninja appeared._

_"Yes?" Gina looked at the ninja._

_"Your needed."_

_"I see." She turn to face Kyo. "Go home, I'll come back okay."_

_"Kay." Kyo ran home happily._

_While waiting, Kyo had fallen asleep, but woke back up an hour later. He had a nightmare about his mom being killed. He ran to see if she was in her room. He was surprise to not see her there. He went out into the rain. He looked for her everywhere and finally...he found her._

_"KAA-SAN!" His voice echoed._

_He ran to her side. She looked at him with a bloody smiled._

_"Kyo...run...Konoha ninja's are still here my boy. Run." Gina smiled warmly at him._

_"Kaa-san!" Kyo cried._

_"Don't cry. I'm...happy to see you again before I left this world. Thank you for the present Kyo...I love it very much. Please run my boy."_

_"Kaa-san!" Kyo hugged her._

_"Heh, look what we got here." A couple of ninja's appeared before them._

_"Run Kyo." Gina demanded._

_"Kaa-san!"_

_"Get him." The leader of the group ordered._

_"No! Stay away from him! Please...kill me instead and let him go!" Gina pleaded._

_"Kaa-san!" Kyo cried as they took her and slash her throat. The necklace he had given her flew to him. His eyes widen as his mother's blood came on him._

_"Kaa...san. Kaa-san...KAA-SAN!" He yelled._

_"Run...Kyo..." He heard his mother's voice and obeyed, after taking the necklace._

_He ran as fast as he could back to the village. He cried in vain. He fell down a couple of time, but made it. He fell down to the Kazekage's house, begging for help._

_The next day...they had the funeral. He cried so much that day. She had died on her birthday too. He became angry as well. He cursed Konoha and their ninjas. He would get his revenge for the death of his mother. She was all he got left._

_His step father was always drinking and talking shit about his mother. He was angry at him for that. It lasted for so long that he finally act. He killed him one day, on a stormy night. He ran off with all his belongings, never coming back...he knew...that his mother will aways be watching over him and forgive for what he had done._

_"Kaa-san...gomen..."_

_End flash back_

He turn away from them. He decided to walk back to the apartment and rest instead.

"Kaa-san...I miss you..." Kyo said quietly.

-Yami-

Yami sat alone in the park. She was sad just looking at the people go by. Sure she wouldn't care, but some caught her attention. It was a happy family. There was a mother, a father, an older brother, and a younger sister.

"Hn..." She looked at the ground and sigh. "Why?"

_Flash back_

_"Nii-san!" Five year old Yami came and hugged him from behind._

_"Yami." He laughed._

_"Teach me some new skills!" Yami demanded._

_"Can't." He sighed._

_"Oh come on!" She pouted._

_He laughed. "Fine, fine. Later, right now, we're going for a picnic."_

_"Kay!" She stuggle to get on his back a bit. "Nii-san! I want a piggy back ride!" Yami yelled happily._

_"Alright." He helped her up on his shoulders._

_"Hehehe. Shin-nii-san?"_

_"Yes?" He turn his head a bit to see Yami._

_"I miss them." Yami cried a bit._

_"Hm...I do too."_

_"Konoha..." Shin eyes was filled with sorrow. "Nii-san...isn't there a festival today?" Yami asked._

_"Yes."_

_"I want to go to the festival instead of the picnic."_

_"Alright then." He smiled._

_"You don't need to always agree with me nii-san. I don't want to be spoiled you know." Yami stated._

_"Mm, I know." He smiled._

_Yami smiled at him. "Lets go on some rides then!"_

_"What? No way. Your not even tall enough." Shin protested._

_"Fine. Then what can we do?" Yami asked._

_"Hm...wait. I forgot to give you something." Shin took out a necklace. "It took some time, but I finally finished it for you."_

_"It's so pretty!"_

_The necklace was a crystal white and blue sphere. It was really pretty. It remined you of the ocean._

_"Thank you nii-san." Yami kissed him on the cheek._

_They played for awhile and than stop at an arena match. They watched as ninja fought each other. They weren't allowed to kill though. Finally, the guy from Konoha chose someone from the crowed and chose Shin._

_"Nii-san..." Yami said worriedly._

_"Don't worry Yami." He smiled._

_"Hm."_

_The match started and everything was going well. Shin was winning the Konoha ninja with his clever skills. You can see that the Konoha ninja didn't want to lose at all. He fought so hard and finally held onto Shin's right wrist. The ninja smiled evilly and broke his wrist. Shin screamed in pain. Than he did it again but breaking his leg and some of his ribs. Yami cried and got in the arena._

_"Nii-san!"_

_"Yami..." He spit out some blood as the ninja hit him again._

_  
Yami got in the way as the ninja attacked her instead of Shin. She spit out some blood. The ninja ended up hitting where her heart was at._

_"You bastard!" Shin came and attack the ninja._

_It was like a fight to the death. People were amazed also trying to stop the two ninja's. The two ended up in the hospital, along with Yami._

_When she woke up, she saw only white. She searched for her brother and cried out to him. Doctors and nurses took her to him. She saw him covered in blood._

_"Nii-san!" She ran to him._

_"Heh, Yami..." He said weakly._

_"Shin-nii-san." She cried._

_"Don't cry Yami." He smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He said sadly._

_Yami knew what he meant. "No! No! Your going to make it Nii-san! Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone! Our clan died and so did Kaa-san and Tou-san. Don't die nii-san!" Yami begged._

_"I'm sorry...Yami...for...give...me..."_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_"NOOOOOOO! NII-SAN! SHIN-NII-SAN!" Yami cried hard. "Why did you have to die?! Kami...why?!" Yami yelled in vain._

_They buried his body. Yami was suppose to be taken away to an orphan's home, but she left with all her stuff. She couldn't forgive the ninja that had killed her brother. They had killed her clan...now they killed her only brother. She vow to get her revenge on Konoha once and for all!_

_End Flash Back_

"Shin...nii-san. I miss you and everyone else..." Yami got up and left back to the apartment as tears spilled down her eyes. "I want you guys back!" Yami cried even more.

-Hinata-

Hinata was sitting down at a cliff, watching the sun go down. She sighed. This was painful to her. She didn't want to come back at all.

"Kaa-san...I hate them all." Hinata said sadly. "I didn't do anything wrong. 'He' accused me of doing so. I hate him...I hate her...I hate all of them." Hinata hugged herself.

_Flash Back_

_Little Hinata was out in the garden, picking up some flowers. She smiled happily. She held the flowers up close to her. She smelled the scent and could picture it. Giving this to the guy she admire the most._

_"Naruto-kun. Please accept these." Hinata got up and left to go find him in the village._

_She wonder from place to place, just trying to find him. When she finally did, he was sitting down on a river bank. Hinata blush and figeted uncontrolbly. She grew weak and FINALLY decided to come up to him. It was she wanted to do right now. Just hurry everything up and leave the place like how she quickly came._

_Naruto turn his head and saw who it was. He smiled, seeing a girl the same age as him holding onto some pretty flowers._

_"A-ano..." Hinata stutter._

_"Hm?" Naruto was confuse._

_She quickly came up to him and give him the flowers._

_"Pleaseacceptthese!" Hinata said in one breath and quickly bow._

_Naruto was just beyond...surprise by this. No one has ever done this for him at all._

_Hinata quickly bow again and was about to leave, but Naruto grabbed her tiny arm._

_"A-ano...thank you." He grin. "This is the first anyone has ever given me flowers before. Thank you." Naruto's grin became even bigger._

_Hinata blush. Naruto blush himself. They started laughing and couldn't control it. They even started playing with each other and well...it lasted till midday. Hinata left her friend/crush to go home. _

_"Bye Naruto-kun!" She waved._

_"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled back with a grin._

_The two left the place, going back home. Too bad someone was watching the whole time. He was angry and piss__ed_

_When Hinata got home, she smiled even more. Then she stop when she heard yelling. She didn't know who it was and peek at whoever it was. It was none other than Hiashi and an elder. She didn't understand why. Suddenly, she felt herself being carried. She didn't know what happened, but she knew she screamed for help._

_Hiashi quickly followed the scream. He knew who it was. He used his byakugan to quickly get to the intruder and to Hinata. He easily caught up and got to them. The intruder stopped._

_Hiashi used the gentle fist and quickly ended the ninja's life. Hinata was scared by the ninja and saved by her father. He glared at her and took her wrist and dragged her by to the main room. He threw her across from the room. She was scared by this._

"_T-tou-san..." She cried._

"_You WORTHLESS bitch!"_

"_T-tou-san..." Hinata was shock._

"_You weakling! You can't even defend yourself!" Hiashi screamed at her._

"_T-tou..."_

_Hiashi picked her up by the throat. She struggled to be free. After some minutes and Hinata's near death experience, he finally let her go and threw her down._

"_NEXT Time!" That was all he said and left._

_The next day, Hinata met with Naruto again. He cheered her up and too bad her father just happened to be coming their way. Once he saw this, he was angry._

"_HINATA!" He yelled angrily._

"_T-tou-sa-san." Hinata said scared._

_Naruto didn't get a chance to do anything before Hiashi dragged her roughly back to the Hyuuga mansion. He beat her up a bit for being with the demon-fox. He yelled at he harshly and warned her NEVER to meet him again or ELSE!_

_Then one day...Hinata was talking with a ninja NOT from their village. Truth to be told, he cornered her and ask her to tell the byakugan secret or else she dies. She was just little and wanted to live. She only...well almost told him their blind spot till Hiashi who just happens to be there at the right...wrong time and killed the bastard. He glared at her even more than ever and once again...roughly dragged her back to the Hyuuga mansion and well...beat her down again. This was the last straw for him. He finally decided to do something...dramatic._

_"HOW DARE YOU DISGACE ME!" Hyuuga Hiashi yelled __Hinata_

_"F-father...I-I-I'm ve-very so-sorry." Hinata squeaked out of her little mouth._

_"YOU WILL PAY DARELY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED UPON THE CLAN!"_

_"F-father. What...a-are y-you go-goin-going t-to d-do?" She asked frantically._

_"GO PACK YOUR BAGS! I AM DISOWNING YOU FROM TODAY ON! YOU ARE NO LONGER A HYUUGA YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"_

_Little Hinata was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what her father had just said to her. Her mother had just died when she was 3! Her father PAYS more attention to her little sister than HER! AND now...she's getting disown by her VERY own father._

_End flash back_

"Tou-san...till that day...I WILL make you regret ever doing that to me." Hinata got up and left to the apartment.

**TO BE CONTINUE!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Soooooo...yeah. That's how it is. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the LONG, VERY LONG update! I was supposed to update this sooner, BUT...I had research to do and was very busy with homework and all. Anyway...I drew some pictures of Hinata, Yami, and Kyo. Although not very good, but yeah. ;;; I tried and since no scanner...I had to take a picture of it. ;;; so yeah. It's crappy but oh well. And once again...THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! JA NE! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Starting Matches

**Chapter 10: The Starting matches**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated for awhile now except last month on a different story. Lolz I'm terribly sorry and I'm not dead yet either! I just kinda lost my motivation and I got too much homework as well. Sorry! But anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!**

All the competitors stood in the arena, waiting until the ceremony ended before the match can start. The only person missing was Sasuke. Genma also informed the group that Dosu has dropped out from the match, meaning one of them will fight two times.

Genma stood in between as Naruto and Neji stared at each other. Neji smirked believing he would win while Naruto had a scorn look on his face.

Genma looked at the two and finally announced the beginning of the first match.

**(A/N: Truthfully I can't remember every single detail about each match and I'll most likely make up some stuff along the way so don't flame me about it. I'm also moving Shikamaru and Temari's match right before Hinata's and Hanabi's match AND Kankuro and Shino's right after Yumi and Sasuke's match.)**

Naruto charged towards Neji without another thought.

"Idiot!" Ino yelled. "He's going to get killed."

"Naruto…" Sakura said worriedly.

Tenten smirked from her seat.

Naruto was getting frustrated that he hasn't land a hit on Neji. Naruto charged once again using his shurikens. Neji easily avoided it and threw it back at Naruto.

Kotetsu and Izumo smirked.

"It looks like the outcome of this match has already been decided." Izumo smirked.

Kiba looked at them and frown. _"Naruto is stronger than you think."_

"Alllll right!" Naruto put his hand into a cross with two of his fingers touching each other. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Three Naruto's pop out. All four went straight towards Neji and surrounded him. Neji smirked and got into positon.

Neji smirked as Naruto jumped into the air to hit him.

"_Hakke shou kaiten!"_

Hiashi was surprised. _"That move…"_

Neji spinned as a surge of charka surrounded him and blew all the Naruto's away. Once Neji stopped he smirked again and went to all the three Naruto clones and took them out. Naruto looked at Neji angrily.

"_Naruto."_ Sakura thought worriedly.

"COME ON NARUTO! GO!" Ino yelled.

"Why do you try so hard for a dropout?"

"Grr." Naruto got back up and charged right at him. He didn't have time to rest. He needed to beat Neji.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Tenten smiled. _"Neji's absolute defense. You can't defeat him Naruto."_

Neji was able to close up all of Naruto's chakra points and blow him away. Neji smirked as he looked at Naruto's body. He turned away.

"Wa…it!" Naruto struggled to his feet.

"Hn…" Neji had an irritated look on his face. "Why won't you just stay down?!"

"Heh, because I don't know how to give up." Naruto smiled with a determined look.

"Drop out like you should just stop. When you were chosen to fight with me, the outcome of this fight was already decided. I will win and you would lose. That is your destiny."

"Heh! Cut it out with those "destiny" crap!" Naruto smiled determinedly. "You won't know till you try…"

"Heh, you can't even fight anymore since all of your chakra's are sealed up." Neji smirked.

"Heh, like I said I just don't know how to give up." Naruto smirked.

"If you insist so much, I'll tell you something interesting then." Neji frowned.

**(A/N: I seriously do not know how to start making Neji explain the situation of the Hyuuga household's problem……sooooo yeah…lolz You know what this mean…I am going to believe that most of you already know what happens so yeah. I'm so bad…T_T)**

"That is why you are destined to lose to me." Neji put his his headband back on.

"Grr…" Naruto charged straight at Neji only to be sent back.

"Why do you try so hard?" Neji said irritated.

"Because you call me a drop out." Naruto got into position.

"Heh, don't even bother." Neji activated his byakugan.

"Mmnn…grr…" Naruto concentrated as hard as he could to bring out chakra from his body. He than remember that Jiraiya had told him that he has two chakra. One that was his and the other was the demon in him.

"_Alright damn fox! Lend me a bit of your chakra for now!"_ Naruto concentrated even more, now bringing out the Kyuubi's chakra.

Neji notice the changed and looked at Naruto's chakra circulation. _"WHAT?!"_

The red chakra started circulating throughout Naruto's body and surrounded him. It surprised everyone in the stadium.

"_When did he learn to use the Kyuubi's power?"_ Sarutobi was surprised.

"Haaa!" Naruto was still releasing the Kyuubi's chakra out.

"_What is this?! How can he still have chakra left within him. I already closed his chakra points already. Not only that the chakra is enveloping his body."_ Neji deactivate his byakugan and saw that the chakra has already form with Naruto.

Naruto looked at his hand. _"So much power."_ He then looked at Neji who had activated his byakugan again.

"Now we'll never know whose going to win." Kotetsu smiled as Izumo nodded.

"GO NARUTO!" Ino yelled happily.

"Naruto…" Sakura smiled.

Neji and Naruto then came straight at each other with all they got and caused a loud explosion. The two flew away landing on the ground. Everyone was on the edge wondering who won as the smoke cleared. A hand rose from the ground and out came Neji.

Tenten sighed. _"No one can beat Neji. Although you got him serious, I'll give you that Naruto."_

Neji walked towards where Naruto was laying. "Humph, I told you that is your--" Neji looked down as the ground began to crumble. Naruto came out hitting Neji in the chin. He flew back and fell to the ground. This surprised everyone.

"_My body…can't move."_ Neji thought painfully. He looked as Naruto came up to him.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu…your favorite jutsu…"

"When…I was in the academy…I always failed every final exam…and that jutsu…the jutsu that I hated the most…"

Genma looked at Naruto's hand to see it was bleeding. He smirked.

"was the…Bushin no jutsu." Neji had an irritated look on his face. He looked up into the sky to see a bird flying freely.

"_Even till the very end, he still fought his way to victory."_ Genma smiled and looked up. "Winner…UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

The medic nins carried Neji away as Naruto run happily, blowing kisses to the crowd. Sakura smiled as Ino cheered even louder.

"Tch, Naruto actually beat Neji." Shikamaru said in disbelief.

*Neji*

Neji lay looking out the window above him. He heard a knock and was surprise to see who it was. He was even MORE surprise to see what Hiashi did next. He couldn't believe that he was bowing before him…apologizing.

"Hiashi-sama…" Neji sat up.

Hiashi handed him a scroll that belonged to Neji's father, Hizashi. He then compel to explain what really happened to his twin brother and how he volunteer to sacrifice himself to be free from the curse seal rather than for Hiashi himself.

After the explanation Hiashi left Neji to be alone. Neji opened the scroll and read what his father had to say to him. He smiled and looked out from the window and smiled.

*Arena*

Yami was already in the arena waiting for her opponent to arrive. It has already been five minutes and he had yet to arrive. Everybody were getting anxious, wanting to see the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. The third Hokage had decided to postpone the match until he arrived. It relieved a lot of people especially Naruto and Sakura.

"Tch, that means I'm next…" Shino was ready to jump into the arena.

"_This is bad…I need to hurry this…"_ Kankuro then yelled out to the proctor. "I QUIT!"

That surprised everyone. Shino had a displeased look on his face. Temari gave him a look. Genma then announced Shino the winner of the match and moved on to Temari's and Shikamaru's match.

"Can't I just quit like him?" Shikamaru looked worried.

"What are you talking about? You'll do fine!" Naruto hit Shikamaru in the back hard that it made him fell into the arena.

"Damn you Naruto."

"Third match begin!" Genma announced.

**(A/N: I'm sorry…I can't remember their match at all! So I'm going to skip towards the end. I'm being lazy, yes I know. I should just go watch the episodes over again but I don't want to…DON'T KILL ME! *Avoids the daggers that are being thrown*)**

Shikamaru used his kagemane no jutsu on Temari, making the two walk towards each other. Temari was worried about what was going to happen to her. Heck everyone in the stadium were on the edge of their seats. Shikamaru raise his right arm into the air, Temari following suit. She close her eyes waiting for whatever might be thrown at her.

"I quit." Shikamaru sighed.

That surprised everybody. They couldn't believe Shikamaru just ruined the whole thing with a 'I quit'!

"Troublesome." Shikamaru release the jutsu on Temari.

Naruto jumped down to where Shikamaru was at yelling at him. Ino couldn't believe it and was being hysterical.

"Heh, he'd will most likely pass" Kotetsu then looked to Naruto "I can't say about him and the Hyuuga prodigy."

*Elsewhere*

The two gate keepers look towards the front and were surprised to see the two people walking towards them.

"This way please." One of the guards said happily.

"Yosh!" Gai smiled at Lee.

"What…happened so far?" Lee asked one of the guards.

"Can you believe it? That Naruto kid actually beat the Hyuuga kid."

That surprised Lee and Gai.

*Sakura and Ino*

Ino got up from her seat still not believing that Shikamaru just quit. Sakura smiled and turned her head and was surprised to see Lee and Gai. Ino turned around as well. The two asked about his condition. He reply saying he was fine. He then look towards the arena, looking at Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun…he beat Neji…"_ Lee smiled sadly.

*Arena*

"I still can't believe you did that!" Naruto whined.

"Oi…shut up." Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright next match!" Genma announced. "Nata vs. Hanabi!"

Nata's looked over towards Hanabi. She then proceeds to jump to the arena. Hanabi followed suit.

"_My…this will be interesting."_ Yami smiled evilly.

Naruto and Shikamaru headed back up to where the others were at.

"Finally, it's my turn." Nata smirked at Hanabi.

The two glared at each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I STOPPED AT HER FIGHT! Lolz but worry not my friends I will update asap…maybe…fufufufufu…but that depends on my schedule. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hyuuga Bond

**Chapter 11: Hyuuga bond**

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy! XD**

The two stared at each other intently.

"What have I done to be hated so much?" Hanabi questioned.

"That again. Tch, I thought I already told you or is it that your head can't understand it?" Nata smirked.

Hanabi glared.

Genma looked at the two…"Begin!"

Hanabi got into the Hyuuga stance. Nata just stood there smirking. Hanabi then charged at her. Nata knew how fatal it'll be if she got hit so she basically dodge the hits.

"Is dodging the only thing you can do?" Hanabi smirked.

Nata smiled and grabbed Hanabi's right hand and threw her towards the wall. Hanabi quickly tried to grasp the situation and quickly add chakra to her feet. She landed on the wall safely and jump back to where Nata was at.

Nata smirked. "Ne, where are you heading?"

That surprised Hanabi as she turned her head to see that Nata was behind her. Nata smirked and kicked her hard to the ground, making Hanabi cough up a bit of blood. She got back up, looking at Nata angrily.

"Aw…how cute. You're angry." Nata smirked.

"_How?! How can she see with that blindfold on?"_ Hanabi took position.

Hanabi charged at her again, but this time she was able to gaze Nata in the stomach. Nata step back and looked at her angrily.

"Aw…did I make you angry?" Hanabi smirked.

Nata's glared turn darker. "Ne, why don't you activate your byakugan…Hanabi-chan."

"Mn…" Hanabi closed her eyes. _"Byakugan!"_ She was clearly irritated at how Nata called her name but she still activated it. _"I'll make her regret it!"_

Hanabi used the gentle fist and tried to hit Nata's chakra points. Nata was able to dodge them, but came really close to being hit. Nata strike back by throwing three shurikens at her and got down to trip Hanabi. Hanabi jumped, but Nata caught her foot and threw her towards the ground. Hanabi quickly got up into a defense position.

"Wonder whose going to win." Ino said looking at the two.

"…" Sakura nodded her head as she stare on.

"Ne…Naruto…" Shikamaru looked at him.

"Hm?" Naruto looked towards Shikamaru.

"Who do you thinks going to win?"

"Hrm…I…don't know." Naruto answered truthfully.

Kotetsu and Izumo were still contemplating over whose going to win. Hiashi was getting a bit irritated that his daughter was not landing that many hits on her opponent.

Hanabi looked up towards Hiashi. _"I have to win…father's watching me."_ Hanabi looked at Nata. _"She must be using something under that blindfold. I have to take it off!"_ Hanabi charged at Nata again.

"Father's watching so I must win…" That caught Hanabi a bit off guard. Nata smirked. "That is what you are thinking now…right…Hanabi."

Hanabi gritted her teeth. She added more chakra to her hand and ran towards Nata. Nata easily dodge the move.

Hanabi smirked. _"Right where I want you."_

Hanabi quickly twisted her body around. Nata seeing this realize what she was up to, but it was too late. Hanabi was able to hit Nata's chakra points and skid back. She looked at Hanabi angrily. Hanabi gave her a triumph look. Hiashi smirked.

"_Hinata…"_ Yami thought worriedly.

Nata knew she had to be more careful or else she won't be able to use her chakra anymore.

"_I don't have time to waste…We'll finish this later Hanabi."_ Nata smirked.

Nata smirked and stood up straight. She looked at Hanabi with a chilling smile.

"You're so mean Hanabi. You should respect your…older sister." Nata mocked.

That caught a lot of people's attention. Hiashi became more alert of Nata. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What? Don't you dare to call yourself my sister! I don't even know you nor am I even close to you!" Hanabi shout to her.

"Ah…But you are…Hanabi-imouto." Nata then looked up to where Hiashi was at and smirked at him. "He…Hiashi Hyuuga is your father no?"

"What about my father?" Hanabi was now on full alert.

"Ne…if I remember correctly…didn't you 'use' to have an older sister?" Nata smirked.

"Eh? Well…Why do I have to answer to you?!" Hanabi retorted.

"Eh, Hanabi has an older sister?" Naruto looked towards Shino.

"…I don't know." Shino replied.

"So cruel…just like a Hyuuga ne?" Nata looked back at Hanabi who was giving her a look. "I bet he trains you everyday…after all…father loves you."

Everyone could feel something was not right. There was something amiss about Nata. Hanabi and Hiashi had a feeling this fight will not turn out too pretty if it lasted any longer.

Nata smirked as Hanabi suddenly charged at Nata.

"What? That again. Can't you at least be up to par with Neji?" Nata provoked her farther.

"_I…have to take off that blindfold. I have to know what kind of jutsu she's using with her eyes. I won't let her win me over her words!"_ Hanabi then thought of something and smirked, _"I'll use that move one more time…it has to work!"_

She charged at Nata, aiming for her arm. Nata easily dodge it. She twisted her body around and grabbed the black cloth. That caught Nata off guard. She didn't see this coming. She cursed as she landed on the ground.

"_Hinata!"_ Yami clutched the rail.

"Heh, now to see what you're hiding behind the blindfold." Hanabi smirked at her success.

Nata stood still as her eyes were still close. She smirked.

"Why don't you show your eyes? Scared of something?" Hanabi provoked.

"Heh, truly…who would've thought you would do something so daring. I was hoping not to show them until later." Nata laughed.

"Later?" Hanabi was a bit confused.

Nata then slowly opened her eyes. As it got halfway, Hanabi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hiashi was in a state-of-shock. Everybody, even the Third Hokage was confused or shock. Kurenai almost sat up from her seat. Neji, who has been out of the infirmary, was now in watching in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Ino and Sakura didn't understand the situation anymore.

The Jounins weren't sure of what to do. All they could do was watch the situation unfold.

"Wha…how can this be?!" Hanabi could not grasp what was happening. "Why…WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SAME EYES AS ME?!"

"You? Heh…You've got to be kidding me. But then again…it's not like anyone really knows…right…Hanabi-imouto?" Nata licked her lips.

"Quit calling me your sister! Just…Just who the heck are you?!" Hanabi demanded.

Nata looked at her with an almost…ALMOST sad smile. "That…will have to wait…" Nata then looked up towards Hiashi. "But…I will tell you this…my real name is…Hi-na-ta…Hyuuga Hinata."

That caused a stir. Hiashi couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes.

"_THAT bitch is back!"_ Hiashi was now glaring at the Hinata who has been smirking at him.

"Hyuuga? That's not right! I've never seen you before!" Hanabi yelled bitterly at Hinata.

Hinata laughed. "Aw…this makes me so sad…my stupid dear sister doesn't even know how to greet me. Well…whatever…not like I care." Her cold expression sent shivers down Hanabi's body.

Hinata then turn her attention towards Genma. "I…quit."

"Eh?" That surprised Hanabi.

It surprised everyone except Hiashi. He couldn't help but feel that this will turn out badly if it had continue.

"Sad? Don't worry…you'll get to fight me very soon Hanabi…chan." Hinata smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah…winner…Hyuuga Hanabi!"

The crowd cheered. The jounins, chunins, and genins didn't know what to do. Should they be happy or should they be sad? Hanabi's match was just too confusing for them to sink it all in. It had left an anonymous feeling behind.

"_If Sasuke-kun don't show up, he'll be disqualified."_ Sakura was even more worried.

"NEXT MATCH!"

Yami jumped to the ground. _"You better hurry up and show up Uchiha!"_

"Sasuke…where are you?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Not a second to pass, there was a puff of smoke in the middle of the arena. And there, stood in the middle were Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and jumped down to greet him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily.

"Late as usual." Genma commented towards Kakashi as he just laughed it off.

"Oi! What took you so long?!" Naruto smiled at him.

"Hn."

Genma then looked at Sasuke. "Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Genma smirked.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto smiled.

"What dobe." Sasuke look towards him.

"I…also want to fight you." Naruto had a determine look on his face.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Now, shall we go?" Kakashi left the arena and Naruto went back to the others.

"Alright…Be-"

"WAIT!" Yami yelled out.

Sasuke and Genma looked at her.

"I quit!"

"EH?!" That was the fourth time someone said 'I quit' without doing much at all.

"Scared?" Sasuke provoked her.

Yami simply glare at him and then turn her attention towards Genma.

"Have him fight Gaara instead of me." Yami quickly stated and disappeared in a puff of smoke but without saying something to Sasuke.

"We'll fight…soon." It was only meant for Sasuke's ear.

As that being said, Gaara came down and took Yami's place to fight Sasuke. He was clearly agitated.

"Begin!" Genma then moved away.

Gaara and Sasuke faced off getting ready for their stance.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Yes…got that over with…lolz It wasn't what you guys expected huh? Lolz Don't worry, more complex situation to come after I think it all over! The REAL fight hasn't even begun yet! Lolz More to come…fufufufu. R&R**

**Sasuke: Just when I appeared…damn you HisaAngel.**

**HisaAngel: *Evil smile***


End file.
